Not Just a Movie
by theforgottenpromises
Summary: Movie Nights at the mansion were hardly new anymore, but this time is different. Emma's movie of choice caught Regina completely off guard and although she was reluctant at first, it may have been exactly what she and Emma needed.


**A/N** **I wrote this story** **last year. My sister kept throwing prompts at me trying to make me start writing fanfiction. I took one of her suggestions and turn it into a birthday present for her.** **Her prompt was " _Regina and Emma watching Beauty and the Beast and laughing about it._ "**

 **I may have strayed a little from that.**

 **Just be warned, I used the Disney's Beauty and the Beast for a SwanQueen fic. I'm not sure if I'm breaking any unspoken fandom rules by doing so, but if I offended any Rumbellers by using "their" story, I apologize.**

 **At the time I tried to stay as true to canon as I could, especially with the Rumbelle FTL storyline, but we were only a couple of episode into season 4 by then, so it may not be completely accurate anymore.**

 **This was my first try at fanfiction (my second upload to FFnet but written first). So if you could just keep that in mind as you read, that'd be great.**

 **Lastly, as a beginning writer, any and all feedback is inmensely appreciated, so if you could spare a moment to review, that would be awesome!**

* * *

It had been a stressful few weeks. With the holidays around the corner, work seems to pile up for Regina. Tree-lightings, street decorations, skating rinks, firework shows and other festive activities had to be planned, approved and organized.

This was the time of year where it became most evident, she herself was the only one with half a brain on the city council. She had to do nearly everything herself. All those fools could only do their work with instructions spelled out to the letter. She had worked with these imbeciles for about 30 years now, and a lot of the preparation had been done in those previous years, but now that Gold has brought magic to Storybrooke and the curse was broken, the possibilities seemed to become numerous, and the different opinions and ideas became just as plentiful.

It was meetings like the ones she'd had over the last couple of weeks that made her miss her curse the most. That time when no one really cared for the holidays, because they couldn't really remember them anyway and where everyone simply cooperated and listened. It might have been boring, but it was easy as well.

Grateful to be done with work for the day, she sauntered over to the sofa, set the hot tea she was cradling in both hands down on the coffee table and sat down. Finally some time to unwind.

Regina was already waiting for her when Emma made her way to the living room. It was hard for the blonde to keep the grin off her face as she approached.

It's just a movie, and just a movie night, like we do every Wednesday, the sheriff reminded herself as she set the bowl and jar on the coffee table before unceremoniously dropping onto the sofa next to Regina. For a moment, they just sat there, side by side staring at the black screen of the television.

Regina was the one to break the silence.

"Are you not going to put one of your discs in? I understand how occupied you get, dreaming up new repugnant food combinations," She says as she eyed Emma's selection on the table with disgust painting her features. "But I do hope you remembered to bring a movie?"

"Obviously, your majesty," Emma retorts. "I wouldn't dare to show up for our movie date…" that last word earned her a raised eyebrow which she just shrugged off playfully, "without a movie. In fact, it's already in the player. I figured I could woo you by summoning the remote from right here."

Emma wiggles her eyebrows as she lightly pokes Regina's side with a finger.

"I have been practicing levitation all week. You should've seen Henry's face when I fed him his cereal from across the kitchen."

"O, you were feeding him!" Regina says with faked surprise. "That is how his entire school uniform got covered in cereal."

"Hey, it worked at first! It's not my fault the kid couldn't eat as fast as I could feed. Now get ready to be amazed!"

Emma turned her head toward the DVD player and the remote laying atop it. Her brows furrowed together as she put all her attention towards the small device, leaning forward in concentration.

At first, nothing happened, but then the whole TV cabinet and all it's content started shaking slightly. The DVD player's disc tray popped open and then closed again before Regina had the chance to see what movie it was.  
Scared for her furniture, Regina leaned forward as well and gently placed her hand on Emma's forearm.

"Emma, dear, as much as I appreciate your interest in magic, even if it's only to impress, I appreciate my furniture as well, maybe even more so, so why don't we try this again next time?" She said softly, squeezing Emma's arm reassuringly before letting go and adding, "Preferably outside, where there are fewer things of mine to break."

Much to Regina's relief, the cabinet almost instantly stopped shaking at her words.  
"I swear I could do it this afternoon! I had the damn thing soaring across the room like I was freaking Harry Potter!"

"If my memory serves me right, Harry Potter struggled with his levitation spells in the beginning as well. Even the Chosen One required practice." Regina said, remembering the part with the feathers in the first movie they had every watched together.

She still vividly remembered the horror on Emma's face when she had admitted she had never seen a single Harry Potter movie. That in fact, was apparently so much of a crime in this world, that Emma had immediately gone home to fetch the collector's box she owned of the series.

Regina had never heard of this Potter boy before Emma mentioned him, nor was she very impressed by his adventures once she got to know him. He surely wouldn't have needed to drag the whole adventure out over 7 years. Only writers who have never encountered magic themselves, could come up with something so incredulous.

Nevertheless, she sat through all 8 of the movies. She did it because of the way Emma's lips curled into a smile at certain scenes and moved along with some character at others, mouthing their lines, as they said them. She also loved the feel of her son against her, wedged between them on the sofa with his eyes glued to the screen in a way very similar to his birth mother's. It was in those moments that it struck Regina hardest, how much alike he and Emma truly were.

Henry, always a sucker for a good story, had immediately taken to the tales of the boy with the lightning scar and Emma had fueled the fire by lending him her copies of all seven books and taking him to the woods to pick a stick to turn into his very own wand. Regina had encouraged him as well, though she rarely allowed him to wield his new "wand" inside her house.

Anything to get him off those horrendous cartoons he loved to watch.

Harry Potter was also how these movie nights came to be. At first, the three of them would settle on Regina's sofa for a good movie once or twice a week, but after a while Emma started showing up on Wednesday evenings when she knew Henry spent the night at his grandparents' house.

She had said something about wanting to watch a movie that wasn't for kids for a change, as an excuse for why she'd shown up when Henry wasn't home. Regina, although she knew that was a lie, had stepped aside, allowing the blonde to enter. From then on, Emma had made it her personal mission to educate Regina on all things Hollywood, showing her old and new movies ranging from musicals to action films, to thrillers and everything in between.

The night Emma brought the first horror movie over, marked the first time they had held hands. Regina had to admit that when that decomposing, longhaired girl crawled out of that well, grabbing Emma's hand was more of a reflex than a conscious motion, and she almost instantly wished she could take it back. But when Emma slipped her fingers between hers only a second later, effectively lacing their fingers together, Regina felt a sense of calm flow through her. It was almost like Emma had been waiting for her to take her hand. I

t might not have been a deliberate move, but it was a right one nonetheless.

They had spent the rest of the movie with their hands entwined and both women were reluctant to let go when the credits rolled in. It was a new development in a relationship neither woman was ready to put a label on, so they silently agreed to see where it took them.

Over the following few months after that, they had spent more and more time together. They shared dinners, movies, stories, childhood memories and even a kiss or two when the moment was right. Of course, Henry had no clue what was going on, but in Regina's defense… neither did she. All she knew was Emma had slowly managed to wiggle her way into her heart as they had developed a strong friendship. And they were even heading towards something a little more perhaps?

Before Regina could sink too deep in the pool of her thoughts, Emma spoke again.

"Yeah, I guess he did, good point. I'm surprised you even remember those movies. That was months ago!"

"What's the point of watching movies, if I am not going to remember them? Even more so, I'd imagine it to be quite hard to forget a tale as absurd as Harry Potter. And if you ever wish to succeed in levitating an object," Regina said, a smirk starting to show on her face as she let her eyes fall on the remote, "it's LeviOsa, not LevioSA."

And with that, they watched the remote lift up off the DVD player and gracefully float towards Regina's outstretched hand.

"Show off," Emma grumbled as she snatched the remote from Regina's hand. "I was actually going for Accio. It would've been a lot faster."

"It would also most likely have crashed into the flowers on the coffee table before arriving here." Regina was quick to retort.

"Whatever, Hermione. Let's just watch this movie."

Emma hit a few buttons and the screen sprang to life.

At first, all the TV image showed was a cloudy sky, dotted with stars, but it soon moved down, revealing first a village and then the first tower of a castle. Fireworks went off as the mighty music blared through Regina's speakers.

"Walt Disney Pictures", could be read on the screen.

26 seconds.

26 seconds after hitting play, that's all it took for Regina to shoot up from the sofa. By the time Emma had processed the sudden movement, Regina was already halfway across the room.

"Regina," She tried, soothingly, as she too got to her feet, making the brunette stop.

"No, Miss Swan," Regina interrupted sternly as she waved a hand towards the screen, pausing the image and allowing silence to fill the room. She didn't turn around so Emma couldn't see her face, but judging by the way her fists clenched at her sides it was probably a good thing the woman couldn't breathe actual fire.

"I will not watch any such ridiculous atrocities," Regina continued, anger painting her every word as she slowly turned to face the blonde, yet, Emma could hear something else in there as well. Something, she couldn't quite put a finger on.

"They might be nothing but entertaining stories to you, but they portray a world I once belonged to and still hold very dear. I will not sit here while some ridiculously inaccurate cartoons mock my very existence, for recreational purposes."  
Again, Emma detected something other than just rage in Regina's voice. She took a tentative step towards her, then another, until they were only a foot apart. Emma studied Regina's face, trying to figure out what it was underneath the anger while Regina, fire still in her eyes and chest heaving because of the angry breaths she kept taking, stared back.

Then Emma reached out, taking both of Regina's hands in her own. Regina tried to pull away, but Emma only tightened her grip.  
Regina mocked the Enchanted Forest all the time. So did everyone else in this town, for that matter.

"That's not really what this's about, is it?" Emma's voice was closer to a whisper than anything else. Regina turned her head away at that in an attempt to hide the watering of her eyes. The tears seemed to put out the flames in her eyes, the anger slowly dying with them.

"No," she quietly admitted after a moment, still refusing to meet Emma's eyes.  
There's only a hand full of moments Emma could recall where she saw Regina this vulnerable. As Emma continued to watch emotions fighting for dominance on Regina's face, she could almost literally feel the woman being dragged further and further inside the darkest corners of her own head.

"Hey," Emma whispered, squeezing the woman's hands reassuringly, which made Regina finally look at her.

"Come back. Where'd you go?"

As her eyes met the emerald ones so close to her, Regina forced herself back to the surface. "I…" She began, not knowing where she was going with the sentence. "I can't watch an animated version of my life."

Emma kept quiet, although she didn't seem to understand. Which made sense, because out of the two people she held most dearly, Regina wasn't sure who loved animated movies more; Emma or her son. Emma herself would probably kill to have an animated movie based on her life. Even though that movie wouldn't be very pretty either.

"My life in the Enchanted Forest," Regina tried again, after trying and failing to swallow the lump that had started to form in her throat, "and everything I have done in it, are by no means something to make a movie about. Let alone one meant for the eyes of children! I have done many unspeakable things, Emma. They should never be used for amusement. Never. Regardless of what has driven me to such extremes at the time being, I should never have turned to such evil ways. I do not wish to be reminded of those days and the darkness that I have worked so hard to get away from. It is still inside me, and I still need to fight it every day."

At this point, there was no holding back the tears anymore, so Regina gave up trying and let them roll down her cheeks. She felt her hands being squeezed once more. It hadn't escaped Emma that the brunette had gone back to calling her by her first name again. It gave her the courage to try for a little honesty.

"You do know that these Disney movies are very far from biographical, right? I mean, if you really just wanted to be the fairest of them all, you wouldn't have had to go after my mother, or anyone else for that matter, at all! I haven't seen everyone one from that forest, but I'm pretty sure no one could top your beauty."

Emma's eyes grew wide for a second as she realized what she had just admitted in the burst of courage, but she also didn't regret it. Regina didn't seem to register her compliment anyway.

"The mere fact that this Disney version is such a distorted version of reality, does little to lessen my aversion to it. There's no such thing as being purely good, as there is no such thing as pure evil either. Villains aren't born as villains. Evil isn't born, it's made. And it takes a lot more than a little superficial jealousy. They shouldn't tell stories they know nothing about. I refuse to be reduces to a one dimensional character."

"Regina, you are so much more than that, you always have been. You're right. Evil IS made, and so is good. You are the living proof of that. An Evil Queen could never have raised a kid like you did. You raised an amazing boy. If you're ever in doubt, all you have to do is look at Henry."

At the mention of Henry, a faint smile appeared on Regina's lips, which Emma instantly returned with one of her own.

"And if that's not enough," the blonde continued, "you can always come to me. When darkness threatens to take over, come to me. I'll help you stay afloat. I won't let you be dragged under again. You're not drowning on my watch."

Regina breathed out a small laugh at that, nodding once, barely visible. Emma caught it, though. She released the brunette's hands to wipe a tear from the woman's cheek letting her hand linger for a moment.

"It's not Snow White by the way."

For a second, Emma saw a hint of anger return to Regina's features at the mention of the name, so she hurriedly went on to explain: "In the DVD player, I mean. I wasn't going to ask you to watch that one."

That afternoon, Henry made her promise that when Regina was going to watch Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Emma had to allow Henry to be there. His eyes had twinkled as he pictured the scenario in his mind. Emma had laughed and agreed. She had to admit, she too thought it would make for a priceless evening. That was until now. She wasn't going to bring that DVD into this house. Ever. She hadn't known how strongly Regina felt about it, but now that she did she knew she would never do it. Henry would understand of course.

"I just figured, you had a long day and I thought it'd be nice to do some old fashioned laughing at someone else's expense. So I brought Beauty and the Beast."

"Beauty and the Beast," Regina repeated slowly, piecing everything together. "Rumpel and Belle's story?"

"The very same, I mean, the Disney version, I mean," Emma sighed in frustration, "Never mind. I just thought it might amuse you, because it's crazy how ridiculous that movie is. And I kind of thought it'd be interesting to hear your opinions."

Regina was quiet for a second weighing her options. Her eyes went from Emma's to the television and the castle still on the screen.  
"Am… Am I… Is she in it?" Regina returned her eyes to the blonde's. "The Evil Queen, I mean?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I make no promises. But let's try. It might be fun."

Regina made her way back to her spot on the sofa, Emma not far behind. When they were both settled on the sofa again, a little closer than before, Emma watches as Regina took a deep breath and then flick her wrist towards the television. Emma slipped her hand into Regina's on the brunette's lap shooting her a reassuring smile, as the movie started playing again.

 _"Once upon a time in a faraway land,"_ the narrator on screen began, and Regina shifted a little in her seat, either to find a better position or just in plain discomfort. Emma wondered if they would be finishing this movie.

" _a young prince lived in a shiny castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then…"  
_ _ **  
**_"Bhah! Prince!" Regina chuckled humorlessly under her breath as she listened to the narrator and the rest of the story he was telling.  
"Told you it was far from biographical. Though, I'd say 'selfish and unkind' aren't all that far from the truth," Emma pointed out, at which Regina nodded.

 _"…for who could ever learn to love a beast?"_

A scene later, Belle made her first entry, at which Regina almost gasped in surprise. The animated girl had a stunning resemblance to the girl she had come to know here in Storybrooke.

"Well, she's not from a wealthy background, but I suppose she look-GOOD GODS SHE SINGS?!"

Emma could hardly suppress her laughter at that. The blonde had strategically chosen to withhold that bit of information. She had brought 'Les Miserables' over once, and she had quickly learned Regina had zero love for musicals. At first, Emma had remained hopeful, convinced it had to be an aversion to that particular movie. No one could really hate musicals, could they? Besides, Regina had nothing against music in general. She even seemed to enjoy it at times. So, she had tried again a few weeks later, this time she had chosen 'Sweeney Todd' and although Regina had cackled when the barber slit the first throat, her face had still shown obvious dislike as the characters had burst into song. Emma had made a mental note that day: Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke, was NOT a musical fan.

Then to Emma's surprise, Regina seemed to shrug it off saying: "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I find it rather fitting." The song played on, and it wasn't until Gaston was introduced, that Regina spoke again.

"I don't remember Hook mingling in their story this early on? Nor do I remember any romantic pursuit, not that the failure of my memory would exclude it. That horridly complacent sailor would chase anything and everything female that crossed his path. "

"Say what now?" Emma asked, her eyebrows up in her hairline as she looked over to Regina who hadn't even taken her eyes of the screen. Did Regina really just compare Gaston to Captain Hook? The more she thought about it, the more it seemed to fit. She had to hand it to the brunette, he certainly resembled Gaston a lot more than the Captain Hook she grew up with. How had she never thought of this before? It had taken Regina about 3 of his lines to make the connection. Emma considered herself quite the Disney Expert and yet she had never seen it. She had even been on the receiving end of his fruitless attempts of seduction multiple times!  
O man, Emma thought. I will never be able to look at Hook the same way.

 _"Papa?"  
"I wonder how that happened."  
"Are you alright, papa?"  
"I'm about ready to give up on this junk!"  
"You always say that!"  
"I mean in this time, I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work!"  
"Yes You will, and you'll win first price at the fair tomorrow AND become a world famous inventor."_

"Oh my," Regina laughed. "That's an interesting portrayal of Sir Maurice."

Emma knew there were a lot of reasons behind that statement, and she waited for more information, but that was all she got. She herself only met Maurice as a florist, which didn't seem to be such a big leap away from being an inventor. She thought about asking about it, but decided against it.

They watched in silence as Maurice got lost in the dark woods, as his horse took off and the wolves arrived, driving the poor guy to the Beast's castle. Emma couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He had always seemed like such a kind, poor old man.

She remembered sneaking into a movie theater when she was 8, and seeing this movie for the first time. Even then, in that theater, she had felt compassion for the guy, even went so far as wishing she knew him. Wishing she had a grandpa like him. Wishing she had a grandpa, any grandpa, at all. Even now, roughly 22 years later, she just couldn't help but love him.

Regina on the other hand, felt little as she watched the guy stumble into the castle. She had never much liked Maurice. She had to admit, he had always been a nice guy, too nice for her liking, which made him a terrible ruler. The man had no backbone, and his people suffered because of it. He turned his head away, not wanting to see how much his people longed for some guidance, some structure, during the raging Ogre wars. He never had the stomach to face all the grief and starvation so he chose to turn away, pretending it wasn't there.

He must've thanked the Gods he met a wife like Colette, who did what needed to be done and practically ruled in his name. No one knew, of course. He was just proud enough not to acknowledge how he left the dirty work to his wife. The moment she sacrificed herself to save their daughter, Regina knew it was only a matter of time before he would collapse under the responsibilities that should've been his from the start. It hadn't come as a surprise when Maurice called in the Dark One for help. He had uttered a pathetic refusal when he heard the price at first, and had had the decency to try an persuade Belle not to go, but in the end, he had stood by as the Dark One took his daughter away.

The news had spread like wild fire. It hadn't taken very long for it to reach the ears of a certain Evil Queen. She was careful to keep track of her former magic teacher as much as she possibly could. And keeping an eye on a failing Sir Maurice, couldn't hurt either. She should know what's going on around her, right?

Maurice was left with no family, no hope, and if Regina hadn't cast that curse, he surely wouldn't have lasted much longer on his own. The second everyone had recovered well enough from the war, his people surely would've tried to overthrow him and everything would've gone to hell in no time.

Of course, being so preoccupied with his own grief, Maurice himself was as oblivious as ever. She did him a favor by turning him into a florist. Served him right to experience what it's like to get his hands dirty for once. When before, he wouldn't have lifted a finger to tend to his own gardens, he now had a permanent rim of dirt under his nails. The man finally learned how to work. How to run a business and how to function on his own.

All that history, made it impossible to feel sorry for the animated version of the guy.

As Lumiere and Cogsworth started calling out to Maurice, Emma felt the need to explain some things.

"Before you say anything, I know talking decorations and furniture are crazy and totally inaccurate. But it's a kids movie, and come on, it's hilarious."

She expected a sarcastic remark about her immature sense of humor, but the woman next to her didn't say anything. Even though Regina kept her eyes firmly on the talking candlestick and clock, Emma thought she could see a hint of sadness creep into them. She squeezed the brunettes hand she was still holding, trying to coax a response from her.

"Actually," Regina began, her voice quiet. "It's not that crazy."

A long pause followed.

"He did at one point enchant some furniture so he could speak with them. He claimed it to be practical, so he wouldn't have to set his own table anymore and such. Security reasons, as well. But I always knew it was loneliness that made him do it. The larger your castle, the more emptiness there is to surround you. When solitude gets the best of you, you are driven to extremes you never thought you'd reach."

Emma understood the former queen wasn't talking solely about Rumpel by now.

"It was a short-lived experiment, that took place when Belle was still far from his mind. An 'accidental fire' got rid of the whole lot. I suppose even the furniture didn't like him very much and would rather burn than be nice to him, so he must've set them on fire at some point. He claimed it was out of his control, but nothing happens accidentally on the Dark One's watch."

Emma was stunned by the revelation. She knew a thing or two about loneliness herself, but still, she had never thought Rumpel to be in need of company. She sure did understand the 'rather burn than be nice' part. She still didn't know how or why Belle put up with the imp.

They were about 15 minutes in, and Emma finally allowed herself to think maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea after all. Emma watched as Regina suddenly gasped and then started laughing. The blonde had no idea what triggered the laughter and finding out would mean taking her eyes off the brunette and seeing for herself, which wasn't going to happen. It was seldom that she had seen Regina laughing so freely, and she, her own face sporting an ear-to-ear smile, wasn't going to miss a second of it. It didn't take long before Regina let her in on the fun though.

"That's him?" She managed to get out when she had caught her breath enough to speak again. "That thing is supposed to be Rumpel? This is officially the most absurd version of him I have ever seen or heard of, and believe me there were many going around the Enchanted Forest."

So, the beast had finally appeared on the screen then, Emma concluded.

"Well, apart from this Beast version actually coming off as manly, strong and well and let's not forget, capable of growing a substantial amount of facial hair," Regina added after watching the Beast lock up Maurice. "They seem to have gotten his extraordinary hospitality just right. The man has always been an excellent host."

 _"Gaston, what a pleasant surprise!"  
"isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises."_

Emma thought she heard a low growl coming from the woman next to her. Apparently, neither one of them like Gaston very much, and now that the comparison with Hook had been made, Emma's fondness of him had impossibly dropped below zero. She was so caught up in analyzing the similarities, she had completely forgotten to mention how this animated nitwit wasn't supposed to be the pirate.

Still under the impression that this self-absorbed prat was somehow connected to that sorry excuse of a pirate, Regina couldn't find a single ounce of compassion for the man. She had hated Hook since the first time their paths had crossed, and the fact that he kept making advances towards Emma may or may not have something to do with her deeply rooted distaste. She had more than a little trouble trying to refrain from commenting on Gaston's every move, but she managed to remain quiet enough. Only a few groans and growls escaped her. Which made Emma snicker a few times. Regina was happy to see how he ended up getting rejected again. She almost went as far as taking a liking towards this animated girl, but she was quickly halted by the random song that followed. Why did anyone think it was a good idea to add singing to a movie?

It was only a moment later when a small cup hopped into view.

That chipped cup. Could this be a coincidence? She had bribed Gold with that worthless piece of porcelain once. Why that cup meant so much to the imp was beyond her, but it served her well that day at the sheriff station. And here she was, watching a similar cup, but with eyes and a boys voice, hop along a table.

"Isn't Chip cute?" Emma said, earning a small shrug from her.

The story went on, Belle traded her life for her father's, and was then ordered to join the Beast for dinner, before dramatically flinging herself onto the bed in her new room.

"She has quite the love for theatrics, hasn't she?" Came the murmured rhetorical question from Emma's left. Regina had obviously not seen any of the other Disney movies. Those princesses were at least twice as bad as Belle. But even so, it did look kind of dramatic.

 _"No one's as slick as Gaston  
No one's quick as Gaston  
No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston"_

Even Emma hated this song, so she could only imagine how Regina felt about it. Since she had no desire to watch this particular part, it was time, Emma decided, to start on her chosen snack. She somewhat reluctantly slipped her hand out of Regina's to reach for the jar and bowl on the table which she both took in her lap. She unscrewed the jar, and picked the lucky first piece of apple she was going to devour. As she dipped it in the jar, drawing it out with a generous amount of peanut butter, she could almost hear the brunette next to her mentally gagging. She popped the peanut butter covered wedge in her mouth before turning to Regina. She wasn´t the least bit surprised the eyes that met hers were full of disgust.

"Hey," Emma said around the half chewed slice in her mouth, "don't judge me."

"Too late," Regina replied flatly as she reached for her tea.

"I'm young, I'm allowed!"

"You're not thát young, dear."

"I'm still only, what, half your age? Which makes me relatively young." She made her point by biting into another slice.

"Emphasis on 'relatively,'" came the response, uttered between sips of tea.

"Besides, aren't apples kinda your thing? You should be honored I chose them."

"All ties to me were severed the second you decided to corrupt these poor apples' pure taste by dipping them in this abominable substance."

"Seriously? You hate peanut butter? But this is like, the best combination I have found to date! And," Emma added with a fake pout, "I really thought I could score some points by displaying my love for apples. Man, I knew I should've gone with Nutella. No woman can resist chocolate."

"I'll grant you some points for trying," Regina said with a small chuckle, patting the blonde's leg. "Though you lost quite a few with the peanut butter."

Emma simply shrugged as she brought another wedge to her mouth.

On screen, the song had thankfully ended, Maurice had stormed into the tavern, was mocked and thrown out again. Emma was secretly thankful that she had been preoccupied during that scene. She hated how helpless Maurice was and the sad twinge in her stomach she felt when she watched him.  
By this time, Belle had already discovered the furniture was alive, which she took unbelievably well, the Beast had already had his pep talk about being a gentleman and he was now yelling at her to come down for dinner.

"Rumpel wouldn't have taken no for an answer," Regina commented. "He would've enchanted her one way or another. Magically transporting and gluing her to the chair. Disney is too kind on him."

Emma couldn't deny the truth in those words. She might never have met Rumpelstiltskin when he was in his full Dark glory, but she knew Mister Gold well enough to know he always got what he desired. Always.

It amused Emma to watch Regina rather than the screen. Especially during the songs. Regina was obviously trying her best not to let the songs annoy her too much. Or at the very least, trying her best not to let her annoyance show too much, presumably for the sake of the blonde. She kept her insults to herself as the plates, teapot and cups danced across the screen, and she didn't even roll her eyes at the lines of Lumiere and Cogsworth. Emma had to hand it to her, she was very good at hiding her revulsion, though it was visible in her eyes.

Over the years, Regina had become a master in hardening her features. She had succeeded in controlling her entire exterior and body language, but somehow, Emma had noticed that first night in Storybrooke, she never managed to keep the truth from showing in her eyes.  
So that's where Emma looked to see what the brunette was really thinking during those random bursts of song and dance. This woman really didn't like them.

"fillet the bitch," Regina said humorously, when the Beast caught Belle in the West wing a few minutes later. Making both of them flash back to their time on Hooks ship.

"Wow," Emma playfully answered. "Note to self: Don't undermine the Evil Queen's authority."

"You are only making that mental note just now? My life would've been so much easier, had you made that note when we first met."

"You're life would've been so boring, and you know it," Emma said poking the brunette's side and Regina merely smiled knowingly at those words "If that were the case, I would've left town that night and you would've been left alone to grow even further apart from your son."  
Crap, Emma thought, right as those last words left her mouth and Regina's face fell. Though both knew it to be true, it may have been better to have left it unsaid.

"Besides," Emma quickly continued in an effort to lighten the sudden dark mood. "Who would've educated you in all things Hollywood?"

"Who indeed?" Regina wondered, going along with Emma's efforts.

"And who else would've taken the time to wake up this hibernating town, just so their mayors brain wouldn't eventually melt down due to lack of usage?"

"O, so you broke that curse to save my brain from shutting down due to inactivity? How considerate of you, Miss Swan."

"Well, you know me, right? I always had your best interests in mind." The blonde winked and Regina let out a breathy laugh. She didn't need Emma's superpowers to know that was a flat out lie. It had taken quite some time before either of them had the others best interest in mind.

"I had to undermine you and stay. Who else would've kept you company on these lonely evenings?"  
Her hand found the brunette's once again, just as the Beast defeated the last wolves on screen. Regina tightened her grip as she whispered, "You really are a savior."

Regina laughed at the scene where Belle tried to clean the Beast's wounds. Watching him make such a scene over a little pain would be absolutely accurate, if Rumpel didn't have the ability to magically heal himself. He could be such a wimp. He may have had the courage to maim his own leg, she was sure he regretted it, the moment that sledgehammer hit home. Had she been born already, she would've been able to hear him cry from all the way across the realm. It was a story everyone in the Enchanted Forest loved to tell. It undoubtedly reminded them that the Dark One was once nothing but a coward.

She had heard the tale from many different mouths throughout the entire kingdom, each and every version ending in laughter at how pathetic the Dark One must be. Clearly, none of them had ever actually met the protagonist of their stories, otherwise they wouldn't be mocking him this carelessly. His looks and speech might be considered funny, had he not been such a manipulative abuser. Regina didn't have a doubt, that if Rumpel ever heard anyone tell the tale of the coward who became the Dark One, it would be the last thing that person every spoke about. He'd rather kill than face the truth, rather be feared than pitied, rather be a monster than a coward.

But the fact remained, in the end he was a coward. A cowardly beast who would've whined and groaned when a girl, too nice for him, would try to clean his cuts. And so Regina allowed herself to laugh at him, because in this moment, she felt safe and secure enough to do so. In this moment, with the savior pressed against her side, he couldn't hurt her. Perhaps, later, when she was alone, and the time for sleeping had come, he would. When exhaustion took over and she had no choice but to let the nightmares drag her off to places and memories she'd give anything for to forget. But right now, he couldn't touch her.

Without fail, every time Emma heard Regina laugh, it caused a warmth to flow over her. An automatic physical response that she had to the wonderful sound. It was such a shame Regina didn't allow herself to laugh more often, though the sound became more and more frequent as the two grew closer. Maybe Regina had always laughed just as much, but had simply never wanted to do it in Emma's presence. Or maybe, Emma secretly hoped, her company was the reason Regina laughed more. Either way, she cherished the sound.

She was glad she had chosen this movie. She was glad she had indirectly managed to coax a laugh out of the woman. In these fleeting moments, the stress of everyday life, the hurt of the past, the insecurities that haunted her every second of the day, they all seemed to vanish from her features. Emma knew they would come back, sooner rather than later when Regina reminded herself she didn't deserve to laugh, but for now, all was peaceful, all was right.

They would work on the not deserving thing. Emma would keep reminding her how she deserved everything and more, because she truly did. She would do it until Regina believed her. It would take forever and a day, but she would be persistent. And one day, Emma hoped, that beautiful smile would reappear. And this time, it wouldn't fade away.

O God, she was letting herself get carried away again. It was a good thing Regina was too absorbed in the movie or, more likely, in her own thoughts to notice her staring.

If the Beast hadn't been inseparably connected to Rumpel in her mind, Regina might've felt compassion for him. His face as he showed Belle the library, as he fed the birds in the snow, or as they knelt by the fire after a snow fight, was best described as cute, for as far as enormous, hairy beasts could be considered cute.

Though his furry appearance might come in second if she had to list his most unappealing qualities. The awful, continual singing taking the cake. Looks were, after all, easily altered by magic. The only advantage Rumpel had on this beast, was that he smartly limited his vocal usage to talking in riddles and that aggravating little gigglehe overused when he got excited. In hindsight, Regina was beyond grateful the imp never took to singing. A chanting Rumpel would arguably be more terrifying than the power obsessed, magical abusing one she had first encountered a lifetime ago.

Regina had to steer her mind away from the mental images forming in her mind to keep herself from becoming scarred for life. Scenes of Rumpelstiltskin, dancing and singing among burning villages and dying peasants, were too much for her to handle.  
She managed to point her thoughts in a different direction, but it wasn't much better than the one before. It occurred to her that ugly as the Beast might be, he was well on his way to happiness. He was well on his way to finding love. Just as his un-animated version, Rumpel, had found it as well. How was it that they had managed to do that, where she was met with loneliness at the end of the day. Again she had to fight off the thoughts, if only to keep herself from crying. Tears had already started to form in her eyes. She clenched her jaw as she willed the tears to go away.

 _"A tale as old as time  
true as it can be"  
_  
Though Regina didn't have a clue about this being the most memorable song of the movie, Emma sure did. It had always been her favorite, just not for the obvious reasons. She never really felt the need to act out the dance scene with stuffed animals, never dreamt of big ball gowns or extreme make overs, but it was this song that helped her remain hopeful that one day she too would find a happy ending. If this beast, hideous as he was, could find someone to share his life with then there must be hope for her as well.  
And now, listening to this song, sneaking glances at the face just two feet away, it was as if she truly believed it for the first time. Come to think of it, these lyrics actually suited them pretty well.

"Barely even friends"

It was true. They never really were friends. Even during those weeks they went at each other's throats, there was something underneath. Sure they really did wanted to hurt one another at some point but still… it couldn't have been just Emma who felt that. It takes two to have loaded silences and lingering looks, right?

When the whole charade of hating each other fell away, they were left with an undeniable connection that wasn't just mere friendship. Even if they would both firmly insist on friendship if they were ever asked to define their relationship. They might even have kidded themselves into thinking they were only friends, at some point, but they never really were "just friends".

 _"Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly"_

They had both "bent" at some point. Bent because neither really wished the other dead in the end. Bent because neither could deny the connection any longer. It had taken a while between not killing each other and actually hanging out, but nevertheless, they had ended up where they were now. "Unexpectedly".

 _"Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared"_

Yeah, Mrs. Potts, Emma thought. You could say that again!  
She couldn't deny being a little scared by it all. Hell, terrified would be a more accurate description. There wasn't a place on earth she would rather be right now than right here, on this sofa, with this person who had changed everything. Which scared her more than anything ever had before. What was she getting herself into? Could she really be enough for someone as amazing as Regina? Could this all really be true?

By now she had thrown caution to the wind, and was, for the nth time tonight, straight up staring at Regina again. But this time, it didn't go unnoticed. Regina slowly turned her head, her eyes, tears still threatening to spill from them, locking on the blonde's and there was no looking away, because there was simply nothing beyond those eyes.

As their eyes met, Regina was forced to alter her prior thoughts. She wasn't alone at all. And to be fair, she hadn't been for a while now. This idiot of a sheriff had chased her loneliness right out the door the second she crossed the threshold with a goofy grin on her face, and a Harry Potter DVD Collection under her arm. Why this woman had willingly taken on her loneliness and fought it for its place in her heart, was still a mystery to Regina. And the day she was going to step out and not come back, was going to be the day loneliness would come knocking to reclaim its righteous place… and then some. She was well aware that it would mark the day she would allow it to drag her under, and she would never come up for air. But these moments, she knew,were worth it. These emerald eyes, full of so much more than words could describe, would be worth it. Her free hand, as if having a life of its own, came up to gently rest against the blondes cheek as if trying to memorize the incredible softness before it was too late.

If only there was a way to make this beautiful person want to stay.  
 _  
"Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast"_

She really is the beauty, both of them thought as they were starting to lose themselves in the other's eyes.  
And I really am the Beast.  
Again, identical words ringing in both their minds.

The song came to a close, fading out and leaving the room completely silent but for 2 very loud heartbeats. It was Emma who moved first, encouraged by the hand on her cheek. She slowly began to lean in, giving Regina plenty of time to back away, to reject her. She even half expected her to turn away. But she didn't and so Emma eventually completely bridged the gap between them. Their lips touched, their eyes fluttered closed and the world faded away.

If the house had been on fire, Emma wouldn't have noticed. And truth be told, she wouldn't have cared. There was no room left in her brain and heart for anything else but the lips pressed against hers, the hands that wove through her hair, the fingers that tangled themselves in her blonde locks and the warm body that pressed itself ever closer. She wrapped her arms around the brunette, practically lifting her on top of herself as she twisted sideways onto the sofa. Her back against the sofa's seat, her shoulders against the armrest.  
This was it.

Right here.

Right now.

Feeling the warmth that filled her every cell, her stomach summersaulting like an Olympic gymnast and her heart desperately trying to beat its way out of her chest, Emma finally dared to hope that maybe the hopes and dreams of that 8-year-old who snuck into the movie theater, weren't as far away and unachievable as they had always seemed.

Maybe, just maybe, she could have her own little happy ending too.

They had kissed before, but never had it been like this, Regina realized. Never had the act held so much beyond the physical aspect. So much promise. Hope radiated through her like an electric current as they lay there on the sofa, her head resting on Emma's chest. The steady heartbeat against her cheek sounded like a promise of a life she never thought she could have.

For years she had tried to fight the darkness inside her, only to feel herself slip further into it. She had tried in so many different ways, ranging from one night stands to casting Dark Curses. But now she understood, all she had really needed was someone to rekindle the flames that had been long since extinguished by circumstance and loss. She had failed to revive them on her own, as she had run out of matches to do so a long time ago.

That's when Emma had barged into her life. Emma hadn't given up when she encountered Regina's impossibly high walls. Instead she had climbed them. When Regina had tried to push her away, instead of turning around and letting her do so, she had pushed back.

Every dark thought of the brunette, was met with a light one by the blonde. And so, slowly but surely Emma had broken down wall after wall, kicked down door after door, until she had landed herself in the darkest parts of Regina's being and when their lips had touched, it was as if the single gesture had somehow managed to ignite her soul, setting her very core ablaze.  
It had been so long since she felt this warm, so long since she had felt flames dancing in her chest and only now could she really comprehend how much she had missed it and how empty her life had been without them.

Mother had always told her to temper that fire of love and passion raging inside her heart. She had always said it wouldn't lead to anything good. Regina was better than that. She would never get the life she was meant to lead if she listened to her foolish heart.  
Listen to your mother, she had said, your heart doesn't know what's good for you, but I do.  
She had taught her how. Forced her to turn down the heat where all she wanted was to turn it up and dance among the flames.  
Horseback riding like a man, hikes in the forest and even simple things like sugary sweets that she enjoyed were all forbidden. Activities for worthless peasants, mother had called them. They were no concerns for ladies such as themselves, and certainly not for future queens.  
Regina had nodded and obeyed, even when every cell in her body had protested. She had clenched her fists and smiled, when really all she wanted was to scream. She had watched mother rip out and crush Daniels heart, and with it all hopes of a happy ending. For her own good of course, and even then she hadn't dared to stand up to her own mother.

She had given up everything to become the queen her mother would've been proud of, because her mother's pride had meant more to her than her own happiness. Until one day, she had snapped. In a moment of courage she had sent her own mother through a portal to an unknown place. It had been the first thing she had ever done and actually succeeded in for no one but herself.

But even absent, Regina heard mother's voice in her head quite often.

"Love is weakness."

Say something frequently enough, and it will become the truth. A truth she had lived by for many years. Until now.  
Love wasn't weakness. Not to her. Not to a woman who was able to love, not just with her heart, but with her entire being.  
You were wrong mother, Regina thought as she lay on Emma's chest. So very wrong.

She felt Emma's hand lightly tracing lazy patterns on her back as she absentmindedly watched the last few scenes of the movie play out. If she hadn't been so lost in her own thoughts, she surely would've laughed at how ugly the Beast's human form was. Talk about anticlimax! But now, with this whirlwind of emotions in her chest, she barely even registered. And, occupied by her own mind, neither did Emma.

The movie ended and the credits rolled in, but neither woman moved. Emma's hand was still drawing circles on the Regina's back and Regina still listened to the soothing sound of Emma's heartbeat mixing in with the song from credits.

"You were right, this did cheer me up."

That's what Regina had wanted to say. But those weren't the words that came out of her mouth. Instead she heard herself whisper:

"I love you."

And she immediately stiffened at the sound of them. Almost as surprised to hear them as Emma was.

O no. No no no no.

What had she done? How had her initial harmless comment transformed into those three words somewhere between her brain and her mouth? That short phrase she had only said to a handful of other people in her life of which only one was still alive this present day, was now no longer locked away in the safety of her own mind. She hadn't meant to let them slip, but there was no taking it back now.

Fear started to fill her. Had she said too much? Was it too soon? They had become very close over the past few months, that was very true, but they hadn't even gotten to the point of putting a label on their changing relationship yet. They had never really talked about any of the new developments. She had given Emma a very special place in her heart, but had Emma done the same with her?

Did she even mean what she had said? At least she had a quick answer to one of her questions. Yes. Yes, she meant them, there was no denying it any longer. She hadn't a clue how or when it happened, but she knew deep down, she loved Emma Swan.  
The words, surprised as Regina had been to hear them come out of her mouth, hadn't felt untrue. They caught them both off guard, but she instantly knew she meant them with everything she had.

But what if Emma didn't reciprocate her feelings? How could she really? She was an Evil Queen and no one loved Evil Queens.  
The hand on her back had stilled the second her words had left her mouth. The heartbeat under her ear had quickened.

Emma was getting ready to reject her. She was certain of it. She had made a mistake, a fatal one. She should've just kept her mouth shut. She had ruined everything, like she always did. She didn't want to hear Emma say it. She didn't want to hear the rejection that would break her into a thousand pieces, she couldn't bear it, so she started to get up. She just hoped she was going to make it out of the room before completely falling apart.  
A mix of a million feelings coursed through her body.  
A million thoughts raced through her mind, and all of them were screaming at her what an idiot she was.  
She had already lifted herself halfway off the blonde when two firm hands shot up to hold her by the waist, prevented her from going any further. She had turned her head to the side. Even if she wasn't able to get away before hearing the inevitable rejection, at least she wasn't also going to see it reflected in those emerald eyes. She closed her eyes and waited for the words to hit her. To cut her open like razors. But nothing came.

After a moment, she felt one hand leave her waist, and then touch her cheek, turning her head back to face the blonde. After a second of mentally preparing for the worst, she opened her eyes and found Emma's emerald ones looking up at her.

She had expected rejection, disgust and maybe even a little pity. But looking down at Emma, she instantly realized, she couldn't have been further form the truth. And then Emma said the words that made her truly believe that, in rare cases like her own, even villains could have happy endings.

"I love you too."

23


End file.
